Angelic Duo
by Natsume-Obsessed
Summary: One christams morning, Irene recives two dolls. At the qualifying arenas, she bumps in to a mysterious girl. Who is she? Does she have any connection with Irene herself? Hope you like this story!
1. Default Chapter

Episode 1: Angel Descend!  
  
On Christmas Eve, a snowstorm was raging outside. Ding Rang the door bell. "Oh?" Said Osuko. "Sign here, please." The deliveryman said with a warm smile. "Certainly"  
"You received another gift from your friend..." Osuko said, looking at the tag. "Saya." "Really? I haven't spoken to him for...a long time. I guess I should send him the gift after all." Said Irene.  
  
Christmas morning, A wonderful sight for most...but for some, tragedy. On the other side of the small town known as Kide, a girl named Isis was crying. "What's wrong, dear?" said her mom. "Today is the day...she moved...5 years ago." Isis said, crying harder. "Don't worry, You'll see her again. One day. Here's your present from your father and I." Isis' mom handed over a doll.  
  
"Christmas!" Irene said, running toward the tree. "Open this one, the one you got from Saya." Osuko said, handing the package over. "Angelic...Layer?" Irene said, reading the box. She then opened it and took the toy out. "An egg?" she opened the egg and found a doll. "Oh! Angelic Layer! The fighting dolls game... I've always wanted one!" Irene yelled from happiness. "Isn't that great?" Irene said, looking at her Aunt. "Oh...ya. I guess you'll have extra money once you take my gift back." She said with a slight laugh. She then handed over her own gift. "Another doll? Yay! Now I can enter the champion's guild. THANKYOU!" Irene yelled and hugged her aunt.  
  
"Isis, another gift has arrived for you. Do you wish to open it now?"  
said Isis' mother. "Sure..." Isis said, grabbing the gift and opening  
it. "Another doll? I guess I could use it to fight in the Champion's  
Guild of the game.  
  
The next morning was sunny and very warm. All the snow had melted over night. "I'm going to the park! They're having the try outs there, wanna come?" Irene asked her aunt. "No...that's okay. See you later."  
  
At the park, Irene sat at one of the testing arenas. "Lets go!" She said, putting her dolls on the table. Another girl walked over to her. "Huh? A white and black doll?" She asked. "Yep! One's a boy and the other is a girl. One wears black and the other wears white. I call the team "Chinese Symbol" their names are Yin & Yang." "Is that so? My dolls are based on the Egyptian queen, Cleopatra, or, Cleo, for short. And the other is the Egyptian philosopher, Ishizu."  
  
"Cool. Maybe we'll meet in the tournament." "Yeah, maybe. Good luck!" Said the girl, then walked off. "She looks...so familiar." Irene thought.  
  
A few hours later the announcer got up to the microphone and said "Thank you for attending our testing area! Come back tomorrow to find out if YOU made the cut!" He then got off the stage and started to clean up the testing arenas and all.  
  
At home, Irene saw her friends. "Hey! Reny! Did you do good?" They asked. "I'll know if I made it tomorrow." "I have to go eat dinner now...See you tomorrow!" "Me too, bye!" two of her friends had left and now only one remained. "Uh..." he started blushing. "I have to go. Bye." He said, then ran off.  
  
"You've got mail!" said Irene's computer. Irene woke up six hours later, about 10:00. She realized that she had received an email from... "The tournament?" she then opened it and read it.  
  
Subject: Angelic Layer Sender: A.L. President  
  
Irene,  
You have been excepted to attend the local arena to fight and attempt to go to the state arena. If you win the finals there, you'll proceed to the nationals. If you miraculously win the nationals, you will be entered to the international fights. Then, if you succeed in your fights at the core of Angelic Layer arenas, you will be sculpted in to a miniature, golden statue of you and your angels with your names, and the team name on a golden plate. Good luck!  
  
"I...I made it? So cool!" Irene said with a big smile and a laugh. Her aunt then came running into the room. "What? What's wrong?" She asked. "Oh no! She's having a seizure!" Yelled her aunt as she ran to get the phone. She then came back, turning on the phone and began to dial '911'. "I'm not in danger!" Irene said, still laughing and crying from happiness. "Now she's...delirious?" Her aunt said, dropping the phone. Irene Finally getting up and telling her aunt that she was accepted to be apart of the Angelic Layer Local tournament. "Speaking of the tournament...The first battles are today, I'll see you later!" Irene said, grabbing her dolls and running to the changing room. After she changed and arrived at the arena dome. She wrote her name on a piece of paper and put it into a slot. She then saw her information pop up onto the screen of the computer. She then went to the Angel pit and readied her dolls. "Good luck out there!" She said, "It's time for this year's first Angel tournament battle!" Said the announcer. "The first contestants are..." The computer made 'beeping' sounds and then randomly selected two names. "Irene Suzuki and Trice Shalom!" Said the announcer. The two teens got into the machines that took the to a top viewpoint of the layer. "Enter the Angels!" Said the announcer. "Total opposites combine, Angels descend! Said Irene, throwing her dolls into the arena. "Thunder and lightning combine, Angels descend! Said Trice, throwing her own angels in. "This fight looks like it could be anyone's!" Said the announcer.  
  
Be my own Angel 


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: First Fights  
  
"How can I win...?" Irene thought, as she looked at the arena. Her opponent was thinking of her next move. "Thunder and lightning against light and dark I got it!" Irene thought as she moved her dolls. "ATTACK!" She yelled. Yin (Dark doll) threw a shadow ball at the thunder opponent. Yang (Light doll) through blade boomerangs at the lightning doll. Both enemies dodged the attacks. "God's speed!" Said trice. Lilit (Lightning doll) grabbed onto Thundra (Thunder doll) and a bright light appeared. "Ah!" Irene said, covering her eyes. "So...bright" The light disappeared. "W-Where are they?" Irene said in shock. The dolls appeared behind Irene's and attacked with power, throwing the light and dark into the layer wall. "Oh no!" Irene said in sorrow, as her foe laughed in delight. "You can't defeat me. My dolls are much faster than yours are. They can barely get hit." She said. "How would you know? This is your first real battle." Irene replied. Trice's dolls fell fast towards Yin & Yang. Before they landed there attacks, though, something special happened. "Ability!" Irene yelled. Yin & yang turned into there spirit forms. The two opposites joined together, creating ""Omadoshi!" Irene said. Trice stared wide-eyed.  
  
Omadoshi turned around and smacked the thunder & lightning fighters to the side; one fell out of the layer. "Lightning has fallen out of the ring!" Said the announcer. The lights of the layer flickered. "Hmm...You do have talent." Trice said as she grabbed her doll. "You shouldn't act like a professional when all you've done is watch tournaments on TV," said Irene as she sent Omadoshi to finish the fight. "POWER!" She yelled. Omadoshi put its hand together. They began to glow a black and white, ghostly color. "Symbol beam blast!" Irene yelled. Trice sat there, in shock. Irene caught the site of the girl she met in the park. "She's looking at a picture...I wonder what it is." Irene thought. The girls turned around, at a point were Irene could barely see it. Without noticing, Irene got up in the machine and leaned a little outward. Irene lost her balance and almost fell out. She regained her balance and sat down. Once she got her attention7 back on the fight, she noticed the Omadoshi had become the two dolls again and the thunder doll seemed invisible. Irene tried to find out were it was but before she could, the doll had punched Yang forward and kicked Yin back. "Surprisingly only one doll has been knocked out. And there is less than a minutes left." Said the announcer. "Double Dragon!" Irene said. "Super sonic!" Trice said. A loud sound rumbled through the dome. Yin & Yang weren't effected and formed the light and dark dragon forms, hitting Thundra, taking out the rest of her Hit Points. "Irene is this match's winner!" The announcer said. The crowd cheered.  
  
"Irene! I heard that we were going to fight each other sometime." Said the girl. "Well of course we are. As long as we both win, it might come down to us both competing for the nationals." Irene said with a smile. "By the way...What's your...name?" She asked. When Irene turned back to the girl, she noticed that the girl had gone. "Where did she...oh...?" Irene said with a frown. She then walked back to the arena and took a seat. "Now for the next battle! Sushomo urasaki VS. Hikato Hodoshi." Said the announcer. The kids had taken their seats in the machines and started the fight. "Looks like this is a powerful battle. Thunder and water against fire and air." Said the announcer, making his chair move a little farther from the layer. "POWER mix!" Said the young duces. Both of each other's two dolls had joined their powers and shot a beam at each other. A power surge took place and every light blew out. "Wow..." said the announcer. "I guess we'll continue this tomorrow. The current fighters will choose but one doll to fight. Everyone else, we'll see you here tomorrow around 7:00AM.  
  
And everyone in the dome had emptied out except for the two 'power force' fighters and Irene. "Whoever wins between you two will be dangerous to their opponent. Don't you think your dolls could injure the audience?" Irene asked. "Of course not. Only sound can be heard so the worst is making someone deaf. I'm not sure if we can get in trouble for that...can we?" Said the water/thunder doll owner. "Uh..." said her sister. Then the both of them ran off to their car. Irene then walked home. "Aren't you home early?" asked her aunt. "Uh...oh, the dome had a power surge from the 'power' dolls." Irene replied.  
  
The next morning, Irene got up and noticed it was 10:00am. "Oh no! I forgot to edit my alarm!" Irene said, hurrying to get dressed and get to the dome. "Uh...bye." Said Osuko. Irene ran out the door and ran as fast as she could to the dome. "Good thing I'm on the track team for school" she thought. When she got there, she noticed that the battles for the day had been fought. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" Yelled Irene from frustration. She then walked to the local library. "Good morning, Irene." Said the librarian. Irene sighed. "Good morning." She said. "Anything wrong?" the librarian asked. "Nothing...I just missed the battles for today now my hole schedule is mixed up, I don't even know were my friends are." Irene said, she then hung her head and walked out into the many isles of old books.  
  
"Angelic Layer...Angelic...oh!" Irene said, she found a thick, old book called "Angel's of the Century". She went to the front desk to check it out. "I'm sorry, but your card has expired, Irene. Do you have any cash with you?" Said the librarian as she handed the card back. "No...I didn't think I would anywhere." Irene replied with a sad look. "It's ok. I'll add it to your account bill. "She said, as she handed the book over. "Thanks so much!" Said Irene. "No problem." Said the librarian.  
  
"I'm home!" Irene said so that her aunt would hear her. "Home so soon?" "I was late and the fights were done. After I figured that, I went to the library." Irene said. She then went up to her room and set her alarm. "There, now I won't be late." She said, as she went down to the kitchen for lunch.  
  
At around 8pm, she lied down into her bed and began reading her book. "Really..." She said, reading a page of the most successful doll. "This book has shown useful yet," She said, with a smile. She yawned for a moment and the next thing she knew...it was morning.  
  
Irene woke up with the book on her face. "Ah!" she yelled as she got up. She then walked to the dome, on her way, she met the girl. "I didn't see you yesterday. Where were you?" She asked. "I woke up late." Irene replied. "oh...see you later!" she said and ran off. "Why won't she talk to me?" Irene said. At the dome the announcer was just getting into his chair. "Again for the first battle of the day, Irene Suzuki! And her opponent...Isis Kikasko!" He said. Irene was in shock... "I know that name...but were from?" She wondered. Isis was very comfortable. "You'll pay for moving, Irene!" she said. "huh?" Irene said. 


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: Awaited Reunion  
  
"What do you mean? I don't even know you." Irene said. "That's what you think. You would like to forget our friendship...wouldn't you? You see, if you've forgotten, We were once friends. Then, as a 'Christmas present' you moved away. Not even leaving a gift or a good-bye card. You will pay for your cruelty." Isis said, with sensed anger. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Irene said, moving her dolls in for an attack. "I will not lose!" Yelled Isis. "NO!" Irene said.  
  
The two doll owners were thinking about their next moves... "SPECIAL!" said Irene, after she said that, Isis ordered her dolls to do the same. "Isotope" Isis said under her breath. "Omadoshi" said Irene.  
  
The two 'mega' dolls stood across from each other, starring. "Attack, Symbol Beam Blast!" Yelled Irene. "Mystic Rings" Isis yelled. The two dolls powered up, making their beams. Once they were at full power, "LAUNCH" yelled the two duce. The two dolls sent their beams to the battlefield. The beams hit, and a great explosion took place.  
  
"W-What happened?" Irene asked. "An explosion of this preparation hasn't happened for a couple years. Bring out the fan!" said the announcer. A fan came out of the ceiling, blowing the smoke away from the layer. "Both of the dolls have fallen down yet both of them have one percent damage, whoever stands up wins." Said the announcer. "Get up, Yin...Yang...please." Irene whispered. Isis just starred at her dolls. "No one is moving, if no one moves in the next minute then we will randomly draw a doll's name from the machine." He said, a timer appeared on the big screen behind him. Both Yin & Yang stood up while Ishizu was the only one for Isis. "Two against one, hoe will this battle turn out? Yin & Yang went for an inside punch while Ishizu put both her hands out. The three dolls got hit, Irene's got hit in the face while Isis' in the stomach.  
  
Double KO!" Yelled the announcer. "Come," said Irene. Isis got out of her machine and grabbed her dolls. "No one won so we both continue, although we shall fight again soon. Hope you have some new tricks then. I will be stronger." Isis said, running off. "Why does she want to beat me so badly? I stay in touch with all my friends...she has no right to want so much revenge if I stayed in touch with her." Irene said, going to the Doll fixer station.  
  
At home, Irene was looking for something in her drawers. "I give up...," she said, running down stairs and grabbing a sandwich. "Lunch...oh?" Said her aunt, noticing Irene was already at the table. "Have a good time?" She asked. "I fought and...lost...no one won though, as the announcer said, 'Double KO!" She said, making fun of the announcer's voice. Her aunt laughed and gave Irene a cup of tea. After lunch, Irene took her book and went to the library, hoping no one would bother her  
  
"Peace at last." She said with a happy sigh. "You will pay" Irene heard, she turned around and saw no one. "You SHALL pay" Said the voice once more. Irene got up and moved to a table a couple of isles away. "Come on, I found a spot were we can battle, winner continues and loser drops out of the tournament." Said the voice. Irene stood, turned around, and yelled, "Leave me alone! I'm not fighting you and I'm definitely not dropping out of the tournament!" Everyone looked at her. Irene started to blush... "oops, sorry." She said, grabbing her book and walking out of the library.  
  
"No good...What was that voice though? It sounded so...familiar." Irene said. I've got an idea." She said, running home. "Mind if I clean up the cellar and use it as my own private room? Thank you" she said, running to the stairs. She put all the wine racks against one of the walls, dusting them, then took a broom and brushed the floor. Once she finished, she moved a few chairs down into the room and her TV.  
  
"Tomorrow should be a good day." Irene said, going up to her room. "It's only 5 o' clock?" Said Irene, unhappily. She continued to read her book, although her whole mind wasn't on it. "What was that voice in the library?" She thought. She finished the rest of the chapter and then went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Irene woke up in a cold sweat, remembering her dream. She heard the doorbell ring so she got up and answered it. "Reny!" Said one of her friends, grabbing Irene in a headlock. "Let...go" Irene said, her other friends tried to pull her out. "There aren't any battles today so want to go to the mall?" asked one of Irene's friends. "Perfect, when we get back, I'll show you a new secret." Irene said, grabbing her money, telling her aunt she was leaving then locked the door.  
  
"The park...Bring your dolls to the park" Said a voice. Irene said, in her mind, "no, not today." At the mall, Irene bought a giant red rug and a game system. "You have a lot of money...Don't you?" said one of her friends. "Uh...You'll see, My aunt gave me the extra money just to buy stuff for it." Irene replied. Her friends gave her somewhat a smirk. "Tell us what it is already." One of them said.  
  
Back at the house, Irene put the rest of the money on the table and led her friends, with the items, into the cellar. "Welcome to my Secret Room" Irene said, unwrapping the rug and laying it down. We have a game system but no games..." Said the boy. "Tomorrow, we already passed the games store...that mall is so unorganized." Irene said.  
  
"It's Friday and the tournament semi-finals are tomorrow...should we have a sleep over?" Irene asked. The girls agreed but the boy said no and walked off, the girls then laughed at him. "So, could I tell you something?" asked Irene, her friends agreed. "Promise not to laugh and not to tell anyone?" Her friends agreed once more. "I've been hearing this voice every since I fought that girl, Isis. It's been telling me to go to the park with my dolls to fight it or Isis herself." Irene said. "Maybe the voice IS Isis, ha!" said one friend. "It could be. She is Egyptian and her dolls are based on the spiritual leaders of ancient Egypt. So its possible." Said another.  
  
The next day, on the way to the dome, Irene ran into Isis on the street. "I shall get my revenge and more than your dolls will get hurt." Isis said. "Is that a threat?" Irene asked, Isis just walked off. "I will win against her. I'm just going to make a few adjustments before my next fight." Irene said. 


End file.
